Centennial Charmed
by LittleRocket
Summary: When Paige is transported into Cole's alternate reality she didn't expect to see her eldest sister only it wasn't Piper it was Prue - not finished have more to upload and finish the rest of the story please review and give your opinions please be kind
1. Sneezes

Paige walked into P3 like she did some nights to meet her sisters, they had told her not to come that night as she had a cold and every time she sneezed she orbed and they didn't want to risk being exposed

"what are you doing here?!" Piper cried

"Paige you should be at home" Phoebe added

"Oh i'm fine" Paige said as she sat down "i've not sneezed all day"

Just as she was about to have a drink she got the a tingling feeling in her nose "oh no!" Paige said with alarm as she stood up

"Office now!" Piper yelled and all three of them moved in the direction of the office moving through the crowd that had gathered to watch the band that Piper had booked for that night, they all ran in slamming the door behind them as they entered "achoo!" just as the door had shut Paige sneezed orbing as she did only this time she didn't reappear, after 5 minutes and still no Paige Piper and Phoebe guessed that she had orbed back to the manor and went back into the main room and to their drinks.

Paige orbed back into the office "that was a big one" she said looking up and uncovering her face "who turned the lights out?...and the heating" putting her coat back on, she turned around expecting to see Piper and Phoebe but nobody was there she softly touched the door handle to leave the office when it fell off its hinges landing hard and loud on the floor, Paige looked in horror at the club she had been in not 2 minutes ago that was full of life and now it was a complete mess like it hadn't been touched in years.

"what the hell?" she said in astonishment just then a homeless man came into view "this is my place" he screamed at her, "what happened to the club?" Paige looked at the man but decided that he wouldn't be able to tell her much she thought of one person all three sisters when to when they needed answers "Leo!" Paige shouted hoping he could tell her what was going on "Leo!", swirling blue and white lights arrived and Leo appeared behind the homeless man he turned and saw him and he ran up the stairs and into the street.

"Thank god" Paige started "what happened to the club? and where are Piper and Phoebe?" she looked at him properly she looked scruffy, unshaven, like he hadn't slept in weeks "are you okay? you look awful, where's Pip.." she didn't get to finish her sentence when Leo interrupted her "stop!...stop saying her name...who are you?" he hardly looked up from the floor "what? hello its me Paige your sister-in-law" Paige was getting frustrated, Leo looked up at Paige eyeing her suspiciously "now for god's sake Leo where is Piper and..." before Paige could say anything else Leo looked at her eyes "she's dead" was all Leo said before looking away unable to look at Paige anymore, Paige just stood there speechless not wanting to believe what she had just been told.


	2. A new reality

Thank you for the reviews I know my punctuation isn't great but I'm more focused on the story at the minute

"What?" was all Paige could say in a small quiet voice she looked at Leo but he avoided her gaze "no, no i was just with her and Phoebe in the club, i sneezed and now I'm here" Paige was getting scared this wasn't happening she thought to herself Piper can't be dead, had she really lost her big sister, Leo went to orb away when Paige shouted "wait! you heard my call didn't you? that means I'm a charge..right?" Leo thought for a minute and looked at Paige her eyes pleading with him, with a sigh he held out his hand and they both disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights they reappeared on top of the golden gate bridge.

"I'll be back soon" was all Leo said as he orbed away leaving Paige on top of the bridge with no way off

"Hey! you can't just...leave me here" Paige finished but Leo had already gone leaving her to her thought she sat down and wondered what world or reality she had stumbled across or what kind of demon could do this that has changed her life so dramatically losing another big sister even though she had never met Prue

About 10 minutes later Leo came back Paige immediately stood up "thanks for just leaving me here! you could of said where you were going?" Paige was full of so many different emotions anger at Leo for leaving her, sadness of losing Piper and she was confused "so you're really their sister" Leo interrupted Paige's rant looking at her properly for the first time since he had seen her "Yeah i told you that Leo, what's happened here?" Paige was more confused wondering what else had changed "you might want to sit down while i explain" Leo said looking at Paige with sadness in his eyes, he explained that her and Cole had transported between realities from their own "so let me get this straight Cole has taken over this words Cole and I've taken over mine?" clearly confused and disorientated Paige looked at Leo for more answers "not exactly.." Leo started unsure of whether to carry on "Cole killed this worlds Paige Mathews to stop the power of three from being reconstituted, so with you and Piper gone Cole took over" Leo let out a breath and looked over at Paige who was sat clearly in shock just looked at Lea "so..I'm dead?" Paige asked already knowing the answer "in this world yes" Leo said still looking at her "come with me" standing up Leo held out his hand "there's something you should see" he finished Paige looked up at Leo tears threatening to fall she slowly stood up and took his hand.

They arrived in a small room with brown plagues on the wall reading different names, Paige recognized it instantly in her world this is where Prue is where one the first times she fought a demon...Piper she looked to the wall and where is read Prue Halliwell in her reality in this one it read Piper Halliwell Paige stared blankly at the wall "no this isn't right" Paige started to say turning to Leo but was interrupted only this time it wasn't Leo "you're right its not, who are you? and why are you here?" a woman with shiny black shoulder length hair came into view...it was Prue


	3. A missing sister

"oh..oh my god...Prue?" was all Paige could managed to say looking at Prue then at Leo she may not have every met her eldest sister but she'd seen enough pictures to know her when she saw her "who is she?" Prue asked Leo growing impatient "Prue this is Paige...she's your sister Prue" Leo replied nervously almost afraid of Prue, she looked at Paige who was still in shock and then to Leo "is this some sick joke? " Prue's eye were flaring with emotion anger and sadness "please believe me I need your help, I'm not from this world...It's not mine I have to get back to Piper and Phoebe please" Paige looked at the big sister she never got to know pleading with her to help be the super witch she believed she was "It's true Prue This worlds Paige Mathews was killed by Cole to keep you and Phoebe from finding out about her" Leo joined in, Prue turned and looked at Paige "Piper's dead and Phoebe lives with Cole in the manor, so unless you know where Shax is...please leave" Prue looked a Paige and she could see the disappointment in her eyes she reminded her alot of Phoebe "we should go" Leo cut their thoughts short, without another word Paige took Leo's hand he took one more look at his wife's name then they disappeared, Prue looked at the floor then looked up to where it read Piper's name and walked over "I'll find him Piper I promise, he wont get away with it" she placed her hand on the wooden board and in a small hushed tone whispered I love you removing her hand "there's one more thing I have to do though" as she slowly walked out and into the cemetery, she couldn't get Paige out of her mind she seemed so familiar there was one person she could ask..Cole.

Leo and Paige orbed to P3 unsure of what to say to each other "i need to see Phoebe, she's my only other option" Leo looked looked at her doubtfully "that's not a good idea the manor will be crawling with demons plus Cole will be there and you have no powers" Paige looked him in the eyes "It's my only option, I'm going with or without your help" a smile spread across Leo's face "why are you smiling?" Paige asked confused he hadn't shown any happiness since she saw him "you're stubborn...definitely a Halliwell" Leo looked at his sister-in-law and for the first time in a while he laughed, Paige couldn't help but smile. Leo held out his hand before saying "are you sure you want to do this?" his face now serious "yes.." was all Paige said as she took his had and they left P3 and orbed outside the manor, they both looked up at the manor "last chance to change your mind" Leo took her out of her thoughts "I can only get you out of here once you're out of the manor, I can't risk going inside" Leo looked at Paige worry clear on his face, Paige looked at him smiling "I'm a Halliwell remember" as she started to walk to the manor, she slowly opened the back door and poked her head around the kitchen door..no demons strange she thought.

Prue closed her eyes concentrating she projected herself into the manor, she was upstairs in her old room she could hear a voice down the hall "Phoebe" Prue said quietly to herself, checking the corridor for any demons she slowly crept down the hall and to Phoebe's room her and Cole were inside "Phoebe" the voice came from the doorway Cole and Phoebe turned to see Prue stood there "Prue?!" Phoebe almost shouted excitedly as she ran to her big sister "Prue? well this is a surprise, what are you doing here?" Cole there as surprised as Paige was that Prue was there and not dead "is it true?" Prue asked straight to the point "is what true?" Cole didn't move from the spot, Paige could hear voices coming from upstairs she recognized Phoebe's and Cole's voices straight away the third voice took abit longer but she realised it was Prue, she made her way to the staircase still cautious of any demons that many be there and slowly ascended the stairs.

"Paige Mathews"Prue stated bluntly, Cole was a little taken back by this "I'm sorry who?" Cole said grinning "it was you wasn't it" Prue was getting angry "who are you talking about?" Phoebe butted in confused looking at Prue but Prue wasn't taking her eyes off Cole "he killed our sister Phoebe" she said finally looking at her "it was him" Phoebe had tears in her eyes "Prue...Shax killed Piper you know that" Prue looked back at Cole who still had not moved "but I'm not talking about Piper am I Cole" Cole looked at the floor still grinning "what are you two talking about? Phoebe shouted wanting answers "their talking about me" all three turned around to see Paige stood in the hallway.


	4. The truth is out there and it hurts

Sorry about the late update guys been busy with work i'll try upload more often and thank you for the kind reviews

"well Isn't this nice?" Cole said looking at Paige "What are you doing here?" avoiding Prue's gaze as she was clearly getting angry "what have you done Cole?" Paige said looking between him and her sisters, "excuse me but who are you?" Paige turned to look at Phoebe willing her to remember "It's me Paige, your sister please try and remember" hurt clear in Paige's eyes, "you're not going yo ruin this for me" they all looked at Cole who was starting to move forwards, "Cole stop!" Phoebe ran to Cole suddenly protective of this girl that she had just met but Cole just pushed her out of the way looking down at Phoebe he says "I've gone through too much..done too much to let her stop me now" Cole looks back up at Paige who is starting to look worried as he starts to move towards her Prue shouts to Paige "RUN!" as she uses her power to knock Cole back across the room.

Paige stopped just before the stairs and looked back down the hall as Prue is running towards her "meet me at P3" Prue says quickly "but what about Phoebe?" Paige asked not knowing what to do, Prue looked at Paige she could see she cared deeply about her "Cole wont hurt her she'll be fine" a noise makes them turn their attention to see Cole walking out of the room straightening himself "go!" Prue yells as they both run downstairs heading for the kitchen as a fireball flies past them, once Prue saw Paige leave the manor she stopped and turned around to see Cole "you wont stop me Prue" he said leaning against the wall "don't think for one second I will let you hurt her" she looked down then straight back up "I'm not losing another sister" Prue had fire in her eyes as a pale glow formed around her and she was gone.

Paige ran outside as fast as she could she new that she couldn't take Cole on by her self even with Prue there they needed the power of three...they needed Phoebe "Leo!...Leo!" Paige shouted looking at the sky hoping he was close and to her relief the familiar swirl of blue and white lights appeared and she ran too it Leo quickly grabbed her and they left as quickly as he had arrived, they reappeared on top of the golden gate bridge Paige sat down out of breath from running "so what happened in there?" Leo asked sitting down next to her "well Cole was surprised to see me there, didn't seem too happy about it..he tried to kill me...again" she put her head in her hands, Leo looked at her "so how did you get out?" looking a little confused as she had no powers, Paige smiled looking at Leo she said "Prue was there..she really is the super witch I imagined, she told me to meet her at P3" Leo smiled thinking about Piper and how she used to call her sisters super witches too "okay lets go to P3 then" Leo said standing up Paige stood up too and took his hand and with that they headed to P3.

Phoebe was just getting up from the floor when Cole re-entered the room "she was telling the truth wasn't she" Phoebe said looking at Cole it was more a statement then a question "it doesn't matter she's not messing this up for me Phoebe you have no idea what I've done to get here to be here...with you, to have you" Cole looked at Phoebe and walked over to her but she backed away shaking her head "you..you killed our sister?" Phoebe looked at him not recognizing him like she did when they first met his eye's were cold now empty "you don't even know her Phoebe" Cole was getting annoyed after everything he had done for them to be together and Paige was going to ruin everything "but don't worry she wont be a problem much longer" walking out of the room he shut the door and waved his hand over the lock "you wont leave me this time" Phoebe was already at the door shouting for him to let her out but it was no good the door and windows were protected by magic so wasn't getting out without her sisters.


	5. Sister's reunited

Prue walked across the street and into P3 she walked down the steps like she had done so many times before only the club was booming filled with people before now it was empty, cold, Prue looked around and couldn't help but smile and remember all the times her and her sisters had in here like when Piper and Leo got engaged or when she was possessed by the essence and started dancing on the bar then reality sunk in and her smile faded she continued down the steps and walked over to a corner and sat down waiting for Paige to arrive so she could explain what exactly is going on.

A familiar sound made Prue come out of her thoughts, she had heard the sound so many times before when Leo would come and go from the manor she looked up from the floor and Paige and Leo stood before her, Paige looked at Prue unsure of what to say to her older sister but Prue beat her too it "so you're my little sister?" she said looking at Paige "yeah I am" Paige replied "I never thought I'd actually meet you though" Paige had sadness in her eyes, Prue looked at Paige confused "what do you mean?" Paige looked at her sister not knowing how to tell her "well..see in my world, in my reality..It wasn't Piper that was killed by Shax...It was you, in my world Piper isn't dead, you are" Paige looked at Prue waiting for her reaction, Prue's face was full of emotion sadness, happiness, relief "so..Piper's alive?" Prue said more to herself then to Paige a smile appearing on her face "somewhere she's alive" Prue stood up and walked over to Paige "just knowing that makes it a little better" they looked at each other properly for the first time "we need to take out Cole it's the only way to get Phoebe back, in my reality Cole can't be vanquished so it has to be done here" Paige said looking at Prue hoping she will help "well then let's get started on a potion" she said smiling looking at her baby sister, Paige couldn't help but smile back, Leo couldn't help but smile knowing that Piper, his wife was alive was good enough for him he orbed out and left them to talk.

They had set up the pot and had gotten all of the ingredients Paige was stood by the bar making the potion Prue walked up behind her looking over her shoulder smiling "you're good at this huh?" Prue said smiling moving to stand next to Paige "yeah I learnt from the best" Paige said smiling and looking at Prue who in turn looked at her "and who was that" still smiling Paige looked back at the pot "Piper..she taught me everything I know" Prue smiled and turned around "so Piper took over then" Prue said smiling proud of her sister for taking on the responsibility of being the eldest "yeah well Piper was one of the first few demons I dealt with" Paige said laughing slightly, Prue turned around looking at Paige "what? what did she become this time?" Prue said thinking of the things she had become in the first few years after finding out they were witches "she err she turned into this thing called a fury...after your death she was pretty angry going after demon after demon until she turned into a fury, we managed to change her back by taking her to your grave and she let out all her anger, gotta say it scared me at first" Paige turned to look at Prue but she was looking at the floor "but she's okay now though right?" looking from the floor to Paige sadness in her eyes knowing she caused Piper so much pain "yeah she's fine now she took the role of eldest sister you remind me of her alot" Paige walked over to Prue "the potion is nearly ready lets go get Phoebe" she smiled at her and Prue just looked at her baby sister "definitely a Halliwell" she said with a smile and they both walked over finished the potion put it in a bottle and headed out of P3 and back to the manor for their sister.


	6. a happy ending

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long I've had a manic month and i recently got engaged so there's been alot to sort out and been so busy with work but this should be the last chapter so i hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it **

Phoebe sat in her room looking out of the window she had given up trying to get out a while back knowing it was a waste of time trying to get out of Cole's magic by herself, she sat on the end of her bed hoping that her sister's would come back and rescue her from Cole, outside Prue and Paige were crouched outside the manor working on a plan to try and get to phoebe without alerting Cole.

"I could project myself to Phoebe and we could meet you downstairs, then we kick Cole's butt" Prue said looking to Paige for confirmation.

Paige looked unsure "I think we should stick together we're stronger that way" she said looking up to her eldest sister to see if she agreed.

Prue smiled looking at Paige "they taught you well didn't they Piper and Phoebe" knowing she was right to stay together "I'm proud of you you know, we might not have known each other for that long but you're still my baby sister" Paige smiled looking down trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes as Prue moved a piece of hair that had fallen on her face "now lets go get Phoebe"

They both moved towards the back door not wanting to risk going through the front door, they crept over to the door and Paige pushed down on the handle only to be thrown back the door flashed red.

Prue ran over worry on her face "oh, oh, are you okay?" helping Paige stand back up checking her over as she did so

"yeah i'm fine, just gonna have a bruised bum" Paige said smiling, Prue smiled back they both turned and looked at the manor wondering how they would get in

Paige turned to Prue a look on her face that said I know what to do "what is it?" Prue said looking confused

"the power of three spell! that always works when we don't have a spell or our powers don't work" looking happily at Prue

"but we need all three of us to say it and we don't have Phoebe" Prue replied a little disappointed

"yeah but we don't need to be together to say it if you can project to Phoebe.." Paige went to continue but Prue finished her sentence

"then I can tell her to say to start chanting it" Prue finished grinning she looked at Paige "most definitely a Halliwell" and with that she closed her eyes.

Phoebe was sleeping on her bed when a familiar sound woke her up she knew what that sound was it was Prue, Phoebe shot up from her bed and ran over to to her oldest sister who had appeared at the foot of her bed

"oh god Prue" Phoebe said throwing her arms around her not wanting to let go ever again, Prue hugged her little sister thinking about how she was no longer the baby of the family, she pulled away from Phoebe looking into her eyes

"we have a plan but Cole has protected the house with magic so we need you to start chanting the power of three with us so we can get in" Prue looked at Phoebe mentally checking her over like she did with Paige earlier

wiping the tears from her eyes "us?" she asked looking at her big sister like a child looks at an adult when they need help

Prue couldn't help but smile "yeah your baby sister is outside waiting so start chanting okay" she said giving her one final hug before going back to her body

Phoebe quickly walked over to the window looking outside she could see Prue outside and stood next her was Paige she smiled "the power of three will set us free" she started chanting and walked over to sit on her bed to wait for her sisters.

Prue opened her eyes blinking a few times then looked at Paige "ready?" Paige looked at her and nodded

"the power of three will set us free" they said at the same time all three without realising it were chanting in sync with each other after repeating the phrase the manor glowed red briefly then changed to a white light and faded away

Phoebe walked over to her door and tried the handle it was locked "of course it's not open" sighing she went and sat back on the bed

Prue and Paige walked over to the manor"i'll try the door this time" Prue said smiling trying not to laugh "be my guest" Paige replied giggling

Prue touched the handle and nothing happened pushing down the door opened, Prue turned to look at Paige who rolled her eyes and smiled

"let's go find Phoebe" Prue said cautiously walking into the manor Paige close behind her

they made their way through the kitchen and up the stairs "there's Phoebe's room come on" Prue said walking abit quicker to get to the door, Paige looked around suspicious that Cole wasn't here yet surely he would of sense them by now

Prue tried the door but it wouldn't open "Prue..Paige is that you?" Phoebe called from the other side of the door "Yeah sweetie it's us can you open the door from your side" Prue shouted

"no I was hoping you could do it from out there" replied Phoebe disappointment evident in her voice

"stand back Pheebes" Prue shouted again if the door wouldn't open itself then she'd make it, Phoebe stepped back away from the door realising what she was going to do, squinting her eyes at the door it flew open with force hitting the wall as it did

Prue and Paige walked in to the bedroom "I'm so glad you didn't have that power when we were growing up" Phoebe said smiling and hugging her sister's Prue laughed, when they heard an all too familiar sound of someone shimmering in

"well isn't that nice..the power of three back together" Cole was stood by the door he let a small laugh escape causing Prue to push Paige and Phoebe slightly behind her and stand in front of her sister's protectively

"I had everything planned out, our future Phoebe" he walked into the room as he spoke causing the girls to walk slowly the other way still looking at him

"there is no future Cole!" Paige said with anger in her voice, he stopped walking and looked at her

"no there isn't, not with you in the picture Paige which is why I got rid of this world's Paige Mathews then you came and ruined everything!" Cole shouted anger visible on his face

"she's right Cole" it was Phoebe that spoke this time "there is no future for us look at what you've done" her eyes pleaded with me to give up to leave but he didn't

"it's over Cole" Prue spoke up holding her sister's hands the house started to lightly shake

Cole laughed slightly to himself "the power of three has been reconstituted, congratulations" looking at Paige with a smile on his face "so instead of taking Prue's place you've taken Piper's, this should be interesting" standing still by Phoebe's bed, all three girls stood next to each other holding hands and could feel the power flow through each other.

Paige passed Phoebe the potion a small smile on her face as she nodded "do it" Paige said in a voice that didn't seem like her own

"she won't do it" Cole stated simply smiling "she loves me" looking at Phoebe the sadness and fear in her eyes looking back to Prue and Paige

"I'm sorry" came a small voice Cole's smile vanished slowly as he looked back at Phoebe "I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt anymore of my family" she looked at his eyes she didn't recognize them anymore they used to be the eyes of the man she was madly in love with but not any more they were cold, empty and distant like a strangers

"Phoebe..." Cole started but before he could finish Phoebe threw the bottle at him, it hit him in the chest he didn't try and stop it, it hit him and he burst into flames but he didn't scream he dropped to his knees looking at Phoebe one last time "I always loved you" and then he burst into ash that landed in a pile on the floor

they all let go of each others hands and turned and hugged each other tears slowly falling down their faces, a swirl of blue and white lights appeared in the room and then Leo stood in the room "Paige you don't have much time by vanquishing Cole you broke his magic you're going to be taken back to your world soon" Leo said looking at his sister-in-law smiling

"well its kinda been a nice trip" Paige said laughing while wiping away her tears "I got to meet my big sister" looking at Prue

"I will always be with you, not matter where you are" Prue said tears of sadness and happiness in her eyes hugging Paige once more not really wanting to let go

Phoebe looked at her sisters smiling "thank you..." Paige looked at Phoebe a smile on her face "for saving me...saving both of us" Paige smiled "you've saved my butt plenty of times so lets call it equal" they all laughed

Just then a portal opened "it's time" Leo walked up behind Paige and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she turned around and gave him a tight hug "I'm ready" she turned back to her sisters "bye I'll miss you" she said with sadness

"It's never goodbye with family" Prue replied smiling Phoebe resting her head on Prue's

and with that Paige walked through the portal, when she woke she was in her own room she sat up and looked around "my room" she said out loud smiling she got up, put her dressing gown on and headed downstairs and to the kitchen, a smell hit her nose as she walked into the kitchen a voice said "so what time did you get in last night?" it was Piper

Paige ran and gave the biggest hug she had ever given "oh..okay you're not in trouble you know" Piper looked at her sister "what happened last night?" Paige grinned and walked over to the table, Piper still looking at her "just caught up with an old friend I haven't seen in a while" she replied smiling, Piper looked at her but decided to leave it smiling.

Paige got her cup of coffee and headed back upstairs smiling to herself she had finally met her oldest sister, the super witch and that was something that she would keep with her forever.


End file.
